Nuevos días
by salviohexia
Summary: Cayó al agua, creyó escuchar el eco de un grito de victoria mezclado con un inconsolable llanto; sintió un enorme cansancio y se durmió. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el dragón se preguntó si lo que le había sucedido era un castigo o simplemente una segunda oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

"Smaug saltó disparado en el aire, y se precipitó a tierra desde las alturas. Cayó estrellándose en medio de la ciudad. Los últimos movimientos de agonía lo redujeron a chispas y resplandores. El lago rugió. Un vapor inmenso se elevó, blanco en la repentina oscuridad bajo la luna. Hubo un siseo y un boteante remolino, y luego silencio."

**Nuevos días**

**Capítulo 1**

Smaug sentía dolor y calor indescriptibles por todo el cuerpo. Ese condenado Ladrón Jinete de Barril le había puesto la trampa más simple de todas, y bobamente él había caído en ella. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a los hombres de Esgaroth, a los enanos de Erebor, pero principalmente a ese ladrón que caminaba sin ser visto.

"Te encontraré Ladrón, te encontraré" prometió Smaug, justo al momento que sentía se enfriaba completamente.

El dragón comenzó a ver muchas brillantes luces, imágenes de aldeas consumiéndose por un fuego que él mismo había lanzado, pilas y pilas con monedas de oro, piedras preciosas y artefactos mágicos y hermosos. La intensidad de las luces aumentaba, sufrió los sentimientos de dolor, odio, impotencia y rabia que había causado en cada una de sus víctimas. Cayó al agua pero no sintió frío; las chispas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a perder el brillo, creyó escuchar el eco de un grito de victoria mezclado con el de un inconsolable llanto, su visión se oscureció, prontamente sintió un cansancio enorme y se durmió.

Los sueños del dragón fueron oscuros, veía cosas terribles, escuchaba sonidos atemorizantes y lo único que quería era despertar. Smaug sabía que lo merecía, sí, mas eso no significaba que pudiera soportarlo. Siempre gritaba, le gritaba al Único pidiéndole que se apiadara de él… creía que sus súplicas eran inútiles, hasta que finalmente sus sueños poco a poco terminaron.

Cuando abrió los ojos había mucha luz, se había desacostumbrado mucho, así que los cerró de nuevo. Mentalmente agradeció a Eru y se preguntó qué había pasado finalmente con él. Smaug esperó a que sus demás sentidos se desperezaran: el tacto le decía que estaba sobre una superficie suave, el oído le informaba que había mucho movimiento a su alrededor y finalmente el olfato le dijo que el Ladrón estaba muy cerca.

¡El Ladrón!

Furioso, dispuesto a vengarse lo más pronto posible, Smaug se enderezó para lanzar fuego por sus fauces. Sólo entonces notó los cambios.

Donde antes había alas y garras, ahora había brazos y piernas, se tanteó la cabeza, ya no estaba ahí su largo y peligroso hocico, sus cuernos estaban desaparecidos, estando en su lugar una cabeza humana.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?, ¿era acaso un castigo? En sus últimos sueños se había sentido a sí mismo volando libremente en cielos oscuros repletos de estrellas, había soñado con hermosos paisajes que se destruían en cuestión de segundos y que caía. Se había soñado volando muy alto hasta que de repente sus alas dejaban de funcionar, Smaug gritaba mas ningún sonido era emitido. Se había soñado cayendo al vacío, acercándose precipitadamente a una potente luz.

─Oh, ya despertaste.

Smaug volteó rápidamente a donde estaba el Ladrón que había echado todo a perder. No era precisamente lo que él había imaginado. El Ladrón era una criatura baja, más que un enano; tenía casi la apariencia de un hombre, sin embargo sus orejas eran un tanto similares a las de un elfo.

─En verdad estaba preocupado ─dijo la criatura con una sonrisa─, Gandalf decía que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarte dónde te encontré, pero creo fue una broma, no es tan inhumano.

─¿Qué eres? ─le preguntó Smaug con voz ronca.

─Un hobbit ─respondió amablemente─. Bilbo Bolsón a tu servicio.

Bilbo Bolsón, el hobbit ladrón.

─¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ─exclamó el hobbit─. Aquí tienes algo de agua, en seguida regreso, voy a traerte comida y a avisarle a Gandalf que estás bien ─y salió corriendo apresurado.

Smaug había visto muchas tiendas de hombres, éstas casi siempre de despegaban del suelo cuando él volaba lo suficientemente cerca, jamás se imaginó que alguna vez podría descansar dentro de una.

Lentamente, y sorprendiéndose por sus movimientos, Smaug tomó la copa que el hobbit acababa de señalarle, y se la llevó a sus labios para beberse todo su contenido. El agua refrescó y alivió su garganta mientras le enfrió su vacío estómago. Ese cuerpo humano era mucho más débil, el hambre y la sed le calaban como nunca.

Bolsón regresó con un plato y una cuchara de madera que entregó inmediatamente. Smaug trató de no hacer una cara de asco al probar la comida humana, pues a parte que estaba hambriento, no quería levantar sospechas en el hobbit.

─Hobbit, exactamente dónde me encontraste ─preguntó Smaug con curiosidad.

─Hace poco salí a explorar lo que queda de la ciudad ─comenzó─, estaba a punto de volver cuando te vi en la orilla del lago.

─¿Y por qué decidiste ayudarme? ─Smaug no estaba familiarizado con el concepto de ayudar a su prójimo.

Entonces un hombre anciano vestido con una larga, sucia y vieja túnica gris, con un puntiagudo sombrero azul en la cabeza y apoyado en un bastón entró a la tienda. Smaug reconoció inmediatamente lo que era, y estaba seguro que el Istari sabía quién era él también. El dragón se mostró receloso mientras el mago lo observaba con severidad.

─Entonces sigues aquí ─dijo el mago.

─Sí ─contestó Smaug─, ¿tú sabes por qué?

Bolsón los miró a ambos, confundido.

─No ─el mago negó con la cabeza─, no lo sé. Podría ser una condena, o bien podría ser una segunda oportunidad para que vivieras decentemente ; no podría asegurarlo. Y tampoco podría decirte qué es lo que debes hacer ahora.

Smaug se imaginó trabajando mano a mano con los hombres y le disgustó la idea; aunque probablemente eso no sucedería si ellos descubrían quién era: entonces lo matarían.

─Espero entiendas no serás muy bien aceptado aquí ─le dijo el anciano, como si pudiera (y tal vez era así) leer sus pensamientos─, mas te sugeriría la compañía del señor Bolsón, después de todo él ha estado velándote durante dos noches y tres días completos desde que te encontró en el lago.

No estaba tan seguro de eso, siempre estaría resentido con el Ladrón y ciertamente aún tenía deseos de vengarse de él.

─Alto, alto. Creo que estoy perdiéndome algo ─habló Bolsón─. ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

─No personalmente ─aclaró el mago─. Querido Bilbo, déjame presentarte a Smaug, el dragón.

* * *

No saben lo difícil que es _querer_ escribir una historia y _saber_ que con cada palabra estarás (muy probablemente) insultando a tu ídolo en cada párrafo. En el mundo de Rowling no me importa hacer las tonterías que hago, ¿pero en el de Tolkien? La verdad es que sí me da mucha vergüenza…

PD. No estoy segura de a dónde va esta historia, la clasificación y el género están sujetos a cambios.


	2. Chapter 2

"Muchos de los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen la vida. ¿Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures a dispensar la muerte, pues ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos." J. R. R. Tolkien (Gandalf, La Comunidad del Anillo).

**Nuevos días**

**Capítulo 2**

¡No podía ser!, ¡no podía ser!, ¡no podía ser!

Bilbo había escuchado tres diferentes versiones de la misma historia: la versión de los hombres, de los elfos, y la de los enanos. Y las tres historias eran prácticamente la misma. En cada una de ellas los guerreros le habían relatado al hobbit la forma en que Smaug era herido por una flecha y cómo había caído hacia el lago.

Ahora resultaba que Smaug estaba vivo ¡porque él lo había ayudado! Bilbo inhaló profundamente el tabaco de su pipa de barro, dejando salir el humo sin preocuparse de darle forma alguna. En verdad que era un hobbit tonto, muy tonto. Había sentido curiosidad por el ver el cuerpo del dragón en el agua, le había parecido muy extraño que todo el mundo afirmara que no había quedado rastro alguno de Smaug.

Por supuesto que no había encontrado al dragón, en su lugar a un hombre. El hombre llamó su atención inmediatamente: era pelirrojo; de piel muy pálida como si casi nunca le hubiera dado el sol (y a eso se debía) y usaba ropa un tanto ostentosa; además, sin importar que Bilbo lo hubiera hallado acostado, sabía que el hombre medía casi dos metros de alto. Esperando que se encontrara con vida, el hobbit había corrido a auxiliarlo de la forma más pronta posible. Nadie en el pueblo lo reconocía, ni siquiera los elfos.

Gandalf le sugirió una docena de veces que haberlo casi sacado del lago había sido suficiente, que dejara al hombre sanar y se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Pero Bilbo sentía que era su responsabilidad, al menos, esperar a que aquel extraño despertara; sólo quería asegurarse de que iba a estar mejor.

La tarde anterior, cuando el hombre había despertado, Bilbo se había emocionado tanto que no había notado la familiaridad que tenía con la voz, ni se había fijado mucho en los brillantes e inusuales ojos amarillos que el extraño poseía.

─¿Cómo puede ser mi responsabilidad? Yo sólo lo ayudé un poco… él fue un dragón antes, bien puede valerse por su cuenta.

─Serías el primer Tuk domador de dragones ─rió Gandalf. Bilbo se sonrojó.

Todo el tiempo, Gandalf había sabido que el hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos amarillos era Smaug; y no sólo no había sido capaz de avisarle del enorme error que cometía, sino que aparte, le echaba todo el problema al pobre hobbit. Según el mago, lo mejor para Smaug sería pasar un tiempo en Hobbiton, ese lugar tan tranquilo, tan apacible.

─Yo te avisé a tiempo que lo dejaras solo y no te entrometieras en donde no te importaba. Tú fuiste quién lo salvó, lo mejor será si tú lo vigilas durante un tiempo.

─No lo salvé ─objetó Bilbo─, él prácticamente seguía respirando cuando lo vi a orillas del agua.

─Ah, pero estuviste a su lado siempre.

─Podría ser peligroso, y yo sólo soy un hobbit, no podría defenderme de él.

Gandalf volvió a reír, más alto esta vez. Aspiró las hierbas en su pipa, disfrutó la sensación que éstas le daban e hizo salir el humo como grandes anillos, uno detrás de otro.

─No eras un saqueador, e igual hiciste un excelente trabajo, también recuerda que ya te enfrentaste a él cuando era un dragón y saliste ileso. Yo te aseguro, mi querido amigo, que vas a estar bien. Ahora, más te vale estar preparado para marchar, iré a decirle a Laitaino que se prepare. ─"Laitaino" era el nombre que Gandalf le había dado a Smaug para que lo usara mientras viajaran en compañía de los elfos, y hasta que estuvieran lejos de esa región de hombres.

Bilbo se quedó sentado en la tienda, fumándose lentamente el poco tabaco aromático que le quedaba en la pipa. Qué pensaría su padre, Bungo Bolsón, si hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para verlo en ese momento, estaría avergonzado y decepcionado.

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, Bilbo vio a Gandalf y Smaug. Gandalf iba montado en un magnifico caballo del color de la noche, mientras Smaug iba caminando. Smaug llevaba unas ropas diferentes a las originales: ya no era un extravagante traje color rojo y dorado, ahora tenía puestos una camisa de algodón roja, unos pantalones cafés y unas botas oscuras; tenía una enorme mochila en la espalda y llevaba de las riendas un pequeño poney.

─Iremos primero con el Rey Elfo ─le avisó Gandalf─, de ahí nos trasladamos a casa de Beorn y luego estaremos un tiempo en Rivendel, probablemente hasta que pase el invierno.

Ese era el mismo viaje que había realizado con Thorin y los demás enanos, pero ahora sonaba mucho más sencillo, casi más corto. Bilbo asintió, se guardó con cuidado la pipa y montó en el poney.

Cabalgando junto a los elfos del bosque, la mente de Bilbo divagó varias veces entre sus recuerdos de La Comarca, las memorias que había hecho con los trece enanos y de nuevo en La Comarca. Cómo ansiaba volver a su cómodo agujero-hobbit. Casi se había olvidado que tendría un huésped de tiempo indeterminado.

─ Laitaino, ¿es en serio que no prefieres viajar a caballo? ─preguntó uno de los elfos que estaban cerca de Bilbo, Gandalf y Smaug. Bilbo despertó de su pequeño sueño.

─No.

─Laitaino es algo especial ─dijo alegremente Gandalf. ─Estimados compañeros, por poco y no recuerdo lo mucho que a Bilbo Bolsón le gustaría escuchar algo más de sus excelentes cantos.

El mago fue muy inteligente como para desviar la conversación. Los elfos cantaron canciones acerca de árboles verdes, tierra suave, y agua cristalina y fresca. Bilbo, maravillado, se distrajo con las hermosas voces que esas criaturas tenían, a veces no entendía lo que ellos decían, pero el sonido era suficiente. Entonces se dio cuenta que Smaug lo miraba fija y seriamente.

─¿Qué?, ¿quieres comerte a mi poney? ─le preguntó en voz baja. Arrepintiéndose un segundo después de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

─No, con el sabor de los poneys ya estoy familiarizado. Pero el de un hobbit…

Gandalf volteó a verlos a ambos con unos ojos amenazadores. Smaug resopló por la nariz y volvió su vista al frente. "Ser devorado por un dragón, es lo que obtienes por haber salido de tu casa, Bilbo idiota" se regañó el hobbit, mientras esperaba que _Laitaino_ estuviera bromeando.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que más disfrutó Smaug del tiempo que estuvo en casa de Beorn y en la morada de Lord Elrond fue el momento de marcharse. Pues ambos sabían quién era (o quién había sido) y ninguno de los dos cesó de observarlo constantemente, vigilándolo, esperando que cometiera el mínimo error para echarlo de sus tierras.

**Capítulo 3**

Smaug, Gandalf y Bilbo Bolsón llegaron al río que señalaba el límite del Yermo y al vado bajo la orilla escarpada. El agua del río había crecido con el deshielo de las nieves y con la lluvia; era complicado cruzarlo, así que Gandalf sugirió que Smaug debía cargar al hobbit mientras él se ocupaba del caballo y del poney. Después de secarse y descansar un poco continuaron la marcha.

En cada punto del camino, el hobbit rememoraba las aventuras que hacía un año había tenido con los enanos de Erebor. Señalando inmediatamente un sitio en donde había tres trolls convertidos en piedra. Bolsón recordó que los enanos habían enterrado un cofre con oro, Gandalf propuso que debían llevárselo también.

─¿Y por qué tengo que cavar yo? ─preguntó enfadado Smaug a Gandalf y a Bolsón, mientras con sus propias manos desenterraba el oro de los trolls que los enanos habían ocultado.

─Porque, mi querido Laitaino ─empezó el mago, a sabiendas de que a Smaug le enfurecía lo llamara de esa manera─, necesitas aprender algo de trabajo. Una gran parte de tu vida la pasaste atacando seres inocentes, codiciando tesoros, y la otra parte durmiendo.

Smaug refunfuñó, añorando su antigua y majestuosa forma. Antes no habría permitido que nadie le hablara de esa forma, lo habría incinerado o aplastado al instante. Continuó excavando.

─Podría ayudarte ─se ofreció tímidamente el hobbit.

─No necesito más de tu ayuda ─gruñó Smaug, haciendo un montón de tierra suave a un lado. El cofre no se encontraba a mucha profundidad, así que después de poco tiempo, Smaug logró desenterrarlo.

─Tengo bastante para toda la vida ─dijo Bolsón al ver el "pequeño" tesoro. Smaug apretó los puños. ─Sería mejor que lo tomaras tú, Gandalf. Quizá puedas encontrarle alguna utilidad.

─¡Desde luego que puedo! ─respondió el mago─. Pero repartámoslo en partes iguales. Puedes encontrarte con necesidades inesperadas.

Dicho eso, metieron el oro en costales que luego cargaron al poney y al caballo. Desde ahí el camino se hizo más lento puesto que el mago y el hobbit ahora también iban a pie y no tenían la misma condición que Smaug. El sonido de las monedas en los costales le traía muchos recuerdos a Smaug, recuerdos de sitios oscuros y hermosos y brillantes tesoros que habían sido todos para él. Sin embargo, el mago siempre se daba cuenta e inventaba cualquier distracción para llamar la atención de Smaug.

Un cálido y luminoso día de junio, el mago se detuvo y anunció que debía tomar un camino distinto al suyo.

─No puedes marcharte ahora, Gandalf ─replicó Bolsón─, falta tan poco para llegar a casa ─habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el hobbit anunció que habían llegado por fin a su país.

─Me alegro por ti, Bilbo, buen amigo ─sonrió Gandalf─. Admito que me gustaría reposar unos días en tu confortable casa, mas será imposible porque tengo muchos asuntos pendientes y muy importantes que atender. Bilbo, ¿nos darías un poco de espacio a mí y a Laitaino? Tengo algo importante que decirle.

De mala gana, Bolsón asintió y se alejó varios pasos de ellos.

─¿Qué me quieres decir? ─Smaug se cruzó de brazos. ─¿Que lo cuide?, ¿que no lo lastime?

─Sí y sí ─sonrió el mago─. Laitaino (ya sé, ya sé, no te gusta que te diga así) sabes que no puedo decirte lo que debes o no deber hacer. Aun así, permíteme que te recuerde que Bilbo Bolsón te salvó la vida, estás en deuda con él; deberías estar agradecido de que Bilbo es alguien sencillo y gentil. También recuerda que la flecha de Bardo debió de haberte matado y sigues aquí. Me gusta pensar que se te está dando una segunda oportunidad para mejorar.

Smaug sintió la mano del viejo en su hombro y desvió la mirada. A Smaug no le gustaba admitirlo pero el mago tenía razón. Bolsón le había salvado la vida y hasta había aceptado hacerle espacio en su casa. Eso era motivo suficiente para soportarlo y no hacerle daño alguno.

Gandalf asintió, otra vez dándole a Smaug la sensación de que podía leer su mente, volvió a llamar a Bolsón para despedirse adecuadamente de él y le prometió iría a visitarlo en cuanto le fuera posible. El mago tomó un camino que lo llevaría hacia el norte mientras que Smaug y el hobbit continuaron viajando hacia el oeste.

La caminata fue silenciosa pues Smaug nunca tenía ganas de charlar y Bilbo había dejado de contar sus historias. Hablaban únicamente cuando paraban para comer y nada más lo necesario.

Pasaron los días y el hobbit comenzó a verse más animado. Caminaba más rápido y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Smaug supuso que se debía a que estaban por llegar a su casa.

─Dime, hobbit, ¿es verdad que falta poco para llegar a tus tierras? ─le preguntó.

─Si seguimos a este paso no me cabe duda de que llegaremos mucho antes de la hora de la cena ─contestó en voz baja.

Sin dejar de caminar, Smaug volteó a verlo. Era como si toda la alegría que el hobbit había ganado en el día anterior y en las últimas horas se hubiera esfumado por completo. Había aminorado su caminar y no sonreía más.

─Hobbit, ¿me tienes miedo? ─quiso saber.

─Sí ─admitió Bolsón, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el camino. Smaug ladeó la cabeza.

─Pero hemos viajado mucho tiempo juntos ─le recordó.

─Pero no solos ─contestó Bolsón de inmediato─. Desde que salimos de Ciudad del Lago no has hablado nunca conmigo, no has hablado con nadie en realidad. Por lo que sé podrías querer matarme ahora, o esperar a que este dormido.

Smaug asintió, el hobbit tenía razón en temerle. Smaug pensó que podía decirle la verdad, que estaba en deuda con él y por ese motivo no lo lastimaría y hasta intentaría protegerlo en caso de ser necesario. Sin contar que de cierto modo se había acostumbrado a Bolsón después de meses de estar viajando con él, escuchando las canciones de su pueblo y sus historias. No lo hizo.

─Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí, pero te aseguro que no voy a matarte. Si te quisiera muerto, créeme cuando te digo que no estarías aquí ahora.

Bolsón asintió y se relajó un poco. El camino regresó a ser silencioso.

Tal y como Bilbo había dicho, no tardaron mucho en llegar a Hobbiton. Cuando Bilbo alcanzó a ver La Colina, sintió que su corazón latía cien veces más aprisa. ¡Lo había logrado! Estaba finalmente de regreso. Sin darse cuenta, jaló a Smaug de un brazo.

─Mira, mira. Ahí, ahí está mi casa ─señaló Bolsón Cerrado con alegría.

Smaug usó una de sus largas y pálidas manos para protegerse la vista del Sol y ver a donde Bilbo le había apuntado. Bilbo se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando a Smaug por el brazo y lo soltó, sintiéndose un poco apenado y torpe.

─Ya. Sólo una cosa… ¿no habías dicho que vivías solo? ─le preguntó Smaug, agachando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

─Vivo solo ─respondió Bilbo─. Bueno, ahora tú vivirás conmigo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─Porque hay muchos de tu clase entrando y saliendo de tu casa ─informó.

─¿Qué? ─gritó Bilbo. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Tenía que ser obra de Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón.

─Deberías adelantarte para ver qué sucede ─sugirió Smaug.

Bilbo miró al hombre pelirrojo con recelo. No estaba seguro de si confiar en él o no. Cierto era que habían viajado los dos juntos y nada había sucedido; pero le inquietaba la idea de que se llevara al poney y a su recompensa. Negó con la cabeza; el bienestar de su casa era más importante que el oro de los enanos y el poney.

Bilbo le dijo a Smaug que lo esperaría en Bolsón Cerrado y echó a correr.

¡Estaban subastando su casa! Estaban vendiendo su casa y todo lo que había en ella con el argumento de que lo habían declarado "presuntamente muerto". A Bilbo le parecieron horas el tiempo que estuvo discutiendo con los Bolger y los Sacovilla-Bolsón, a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia que él siguiera con vida. Todos ansiaban quedarse con su precioso agujero-hobbit.

─No pienso regresarte nada ─chillaba Lobelia─, yo compré esta vajilla y ahora me pertenece.

─¡Era la vajilla de mi madre, regrésala! ─Lobelia negó con la cabeza. Bilbo suspiró desesperado. En ese momento vio a Smaug y a su poney por la ventana. ─Está bien, está bien, te la compro, al precio que pongas.

Lobelia abrió mucho los ojos y luego sonrió malignamente. Bilbo nunca pensó que el oro extra que Gandalf le había sugerido que se quedara le serviría para comprar sus pertenencias apenas llegando a casa. Smaug entró a la casa, parecía confundido.

─Bolsón ─dijo Smaug al entrar─, afuera hay un cartel que dice habrá una subasta. ¿Por qué?

Lobelia dejó de sonreír, miró a Smaug con los ojos bien abiertos. Le tenía miedo; no mucha gente grande pasaba por esos lugares. Y Smaug no era "gente grande" común y corriente, media casi dos metros y tenía unos brillantes y penetrantes ojos amarillos.

─Porque fui declarado "presuntamente muerto" y a los muertos no les sirven sus casas ni sus sillones, ni sus barriles de vino ni sus vajillas ─añadió mirando a Lobelia. ─No me quedará de otra más que comprarlo todo otra vez.

Smaug frunció el entrecejo.

─Nadie paga por lo que ya es suyo, Bolsón ─Smaug miró a Lobelia, ella aguantó la respiración─. Eso que carga, ¿es tuyo?

Bilbo asintió.

─Regrésalo ─ordenó. Lobelia se quedó paralizada. ─Dije que lo regresaras ─repitió con voz más alta.

Lobelia chilló y le entregó la vajilla a Bilbo. Los demás hobbits que estaban cerca y habían visto lo sucedido, colocaron todo lo que llevaban en brazos y lo regresaron a donde lo habían encontrado. Toda la tarde, Bilbo, acompañado de Smaug, se la pasó recuperando sus cosas.

Para cuando regresaron a casa era la hora de la cena y estaban muy cansados. Bilbo preparó algo de estofado que sirvió con pan, algo de queso y un poco de vino. Smaug terminó de comer antes, así que fue a ver las habitaciones tal y como Bilbo le había sugerido, regresó al comedor con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

─¿No te gustó ni uno de los cuartos? ─preguntó Bilbo, siéndose un poco decepcionado; después de todo Bolsón Cerrado era el mejor agujero-hobbit que había bajo La Colina, sobre La Colina o al otro lado de Delagua.

─No es eso, es que todavía apestan un poco a enano.

Bilbo no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír. Smaug se quedó serio unos segundos, pero Bilbo estaba seguro de que lo había visto sonreír también.

* * *

¿quedó cursi? perdón no lo pude evitar

**preguntas que pueden o no pueden tener (o que no me acuerdo si ya respondí): **_¿por qué no habías actualizado antes?_ bloqueo de (pseduo) escritora y cero motivación. _¿por qué smaug tiene el cabello rojo si en tu fic anterior (reclamación) dijiste que era negro?_ en la historia anterior smaug era así descaradamente smauglock. además, smaug tiene escamas rojas, ¿no está tan mal o sí? (aunque supongo lo pueden imaginar como gingerbatch, si es que quieren. i mean wut). _¿qué significa laitaino? _benedict. yes, i am that shameless.


	4. Chapter 4

Afuera soplaba una fresca brisa que agitaba dulcemente las hojas de los árboles, las plantas y los pétalos de las flores al pasar. La noche estaba oscura, la luna en cuarto creciente oculta tras un espeso banco de nubes esponjosas, siendo visibles apenas unas cuantas estrellas. El ajetreo en la ciudad hobbit había cesado, al menos mientras los habitantes descansaban. A esa hora reinaban el silencio y la tranquilidad.

Smaug se removió en su cama, incómodo. Se volteó boca arriba. Miró el techo, recubierto con una hermosa, pálida y brillante madera. Pasó su vista a las paredes, sin ninguna ventana en ellas. Casi se sentía de nuevo en su reino bajo la montaña, podía imaginarse a sí mismo retozando en su tesoro. Casi.

Le era imposible dormir a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía. Rememoraba los sucesos de ese día: la llegada a Hobbiton, no podía olvidar la sonriente cara de Bilbo Bolsón mientras señalaba su casa y se colgaba de su brazo; la travesía que él y Bolsón habían hecho para recuperar los bienes "vendidos" del hobbit, los vecinos de Bilbo eran gentes de lenguas ágiles, decenas de rumores sobre Smaug se habían extendido para el final de la tarde; y la hora de la cena, Bilbo se había portado más amistoso, más confiado. Recordaba cómo se había sentido cada que Bilbo habló con él como si fuera un viejo amigo, se acordaba perfectamente de la extraña sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando Bilbo le sonrió con sinceridad. Era algo diferente para Smaug. Eso jamás le había sucedido antes.

Volvió a girar en la pequeña cama. Acomodó las colchas y las almohadas. Nada. Se preguntó a sí mismo si esa sensación nueva tenía que ver con el cambio de dragón a hombre. Cuando se había enterado del tesoro de los enanos en Erebor, había sentido una inmensa necesidad de quitárselos, de apoderarse de él, no porque él lo quisiera realmente; si reflexionaba con sinceridad, se había apoderado del tesoro simplemente para que otro no lo tuviera; hasta que pudo saborear el tesoro en sus garras se había sentido satisfecho. En incontables ocasiones se había revolcado en las pilas de oro, riendo al sentir las monedas, copas, coronas y demás cosas hermosas resbalando por sus duras escamas. Quiso relacionar esas sensaciones con las que le provocaba el hobbit, pero sabía eran cosas muy distintas.

Unos golpecitos a su puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Smaug se sorprendió de no haber oído avanzar a Bolsón, mas era algo predecible considerando que sus sentidos eran ahora menos agudos y que Bolsón estaba "en su territorio".

─Pasa.

─Desde mi cuarto me doy cuenta de que no puedes dormir. Te traje un poco de leche tibia.

El hobbit entró a su habitación tímidamente. Smaug se enderezó en la cama y sujetó con las dos manos la tibia taza de barro que Bilbo le ofrecía.

─La leche tibia me ayuda siempre que estoy cansado y sin embargo no logro conciliar el sueño ─explicó el hobbit.

─Gracias ─murmuró Smaug, observando a Bilbo Bolsón con curiosidad. Era increíble que un ser tan sencillo lo hiciera experimentar sensaciones tan complejas.

**Capítulo 4**

Viajando con Thorin y los demás enanos, Bilbo había aprendido a detestar levantarse por las mañanas, ellos se la pasaban caminando mucho, durmiendo poco y comiendo menos. Por eso, cuando a la mañana siguiente Bilbo despertó y comprobó que no estaba dentro de un sueño, se sintió sumamente feliz. Los días con Beorn y Lord Elrond habían sido en verdad magníficos, mas nada se comparaba con estar en su propio hogar.

─Buenos días ─dijo, asomándose por la ventana para ver el verde paisaje que tantos meses añoró. ─Buenos días ─sonrió al recordar esa peculiar conversación que había mantenido con Gandalf, con la que había iniciado la mayor de sus aventuras, por no decir que la única que había tenido (hasta entonces) en la vida.

Después de un rápido pero refrescante baño, Bilbo se dirigió a la habitación más importante de cualquier agujero-hobbit. La cocina, por supuesto. La felicidad del pobre Bilbo se esfumó en un santiamén cuando abrió una alacena para buscar pan y la encontró vacía. El día anterior se había ocupado en recuperar sus pertenencias y por poco y no compraba la comida suficiente para la cena.

Suspiró. No quería, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Bilbo se veía en la necesidad de salir al mercado a comprar víveres. Su desayuno tendría que esperar. Bilbo cogió algunas monedas que tenía guardadas en un tarro escondido detrás de la azucarera y salió de Bolsón Cerrado.

Smaug estaba sentado afuera de la redonda puerta color verde. Él también se había bañado y puesto un juego de ropa limpia. Bilbo se preguntó si Smaug estaría planeando alguna manera de escapar. Negó con la cabeza.

─Buenos días ─saludó.

─Buenos días ─respondió Smaug, poniéndose de pie para mirar de frente a Bilbo.

─Veo que te levantaste temprano. Más que yo, al menos. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no hay comida en la casa, me dirigía en este momento al mercado del pueblo. ¡Oh! ─Bilbo corrió al interior de la casa, había olvidado llevar su canasta para cargar con las cosas. ─¿Quieres acompañarme? ─le preguntó a Smaug.

Smaug se encogió de hombros.

Bilbo y Smaug bajaron juntos por la colina. Uno que otro de sus vecinos que salían a sus jardines para recoger el correo matutino los miraba con recelo al pasar.

─Cuando lleguemos al mercado estoy seguro que alcanzarás a escuchar al menos un par de historias sobre ti ─aseguró Bilbo en voz baja. ─Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la gente de por aquí es hablar de las cosas nuevas y hasta quejarse de ellas. Los hobbits siempre hemos sido conservadores.

─Ajá.

─También han de estar parloteando de mí. Yo solía ser un hobbit respetado, ¿sabes? ─Bilbo sabía que eso en parte se había debido a su dinero. ─Los Bolsón se distinguían por su buena posición y porque jamás se interesaban en las aventuras. Creo que rompí con el historial de impecable comportamiento.

─Ya veo ─asintió Smaug otra vez. No parecía, mas estaba escuchando atentamente al hobbit.

─Y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me interesaban, las aventuras, quiero decir. A mi lado Tuk sí le interesan esas cosas, me hizo sentir curiosidad cuando Gandalf y Thorin mencionaron el oro olvidado de Erebor y la Montaña Solitaria ─Smaug no sentía ni un ápice de aprecio por Thorin Escudo de Roble, tampoco le gustaba el término de "oro olvidado", después de todo _él _había estado décadas custodiándolo, de todas formas permaneció callado. ─Durante unos instantes me imaginé caminando por extensos bosques y escalando empinadas montañas. Pero sabes, siempre seré un Bolsón. Por eso me arrepentí de inmediato, le dije a Gandalf y los demás que no sería su Saqueador.

─¿Qué pasó entonces? ─quiso saber Smaug.

El sol brillaba más de como lo hacía antes de salir de la casa, las actividades de los hobbits reanudaban poco a poco. Bilbo y Smaug cruzaron el puente del río.

─Gandalf me obligó. No me acuerdo muy bien de cada palabra que me dijo, pero sé que yo salí corriendo apurado, no queriendo llegar tarde. Incluso me fui sin pañuelo ─Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

─¿Te arrepientes de haber obedecido al mago?

─Ufff ─Bilbo rió. ─Muchas veces me arrepentí durante el viaje. Especialmente cuando escaseaba la comida o cuando padecíamos frío. Hice trece buenas amistades y me duele admitir que perdí tres de las mismas, conocí criaturas interesantísimas y aprendí una que otra lección… Ahora sé que no me arrepiento.

Llegaron al mercado, casi en el centro del pueblo, ahí el traqueteo era mayor. Vendedores gritando desde sus puestos queriendo ganar compradores, asegurándoles que tenían el mejor precio y la mejor calidad. Clientes indecisos entre alguna fruta o verdura. Amigas o amigos gritando de felicidad al encontrarse, como si hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto. Bilbo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, Smaug no. Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

─Por aquí.

Bolsón lo jaló de una manga y Smaug caminó detrás de él. Bilbo se abría paso entre los otros hobbits, de vez en cuando tenía que esquivar a uno que otro burro o mula. Smaug se concentraba plenamente en no perder a su hobbit, por lo que no se daba cuenta de las miradas lascivas y expresiones nada amables que los lugareños les daban.

─Buenos días, Lila. Mucho trabajo, ¿eh?

─Sí. Mucho trabajo ─respondió secamente una robusta hobbit de oscuro cabello rizado que le caía a ambos lados de la cara. ─¿Qué va a llevar?

─Llevaremos una docena de huevos. ¿Será suficiente? ─Bilbo meditó para sí, mirando a Smaug de reojo. ─Mejor que sean dos docenas. Gracias, aquí tienes.

Bilbo se alejó del pequeño puesto, cuidando de no golpear su canasta.

─Vaya, no le quedó ni vergüenza ─masculló Lila a otro cliente.

Smaug frunció el entrecejo, se le ocurrían algunas palabras para la desagradable hobbit, pero prefirió guardárselas cuando giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Bilbo se estaba alejando entre la muchedumbre.

─Señor Noakes, ¿cómo ha estado?

─He estado mejor, señor Bilbo ─sonrió un hobbit anciano, con el rostro lleno de arrugas mas con sonrisa bondadosa en sus labios. ─No han parado de murmurar sobre usted ─susurró, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. ─Dicen que regresó con un hombre extraño, mitad hombre mitad demonio. Yo les dije que era absurdo, pero ya nadie escucha al viejo Guido.

─Yo lo escucho con gusto, señor Noakes ─respondió Bilbo. En eso, Smaug lo alcanzó. ─¿Ve? No es mitad hombre mitad demonio, es tan solo un hombre.

─Oh... ─la apariencia de Smaug impresionó al amable y viejo señor Noakes, que hizo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura. ─Sí, sí. ¿Qué va a querer, señor Bilbo?

Bilbo eligió minuciosamente dos hogazas de pan de buen tamaño. El señor Noakes las envolvió para que no fueran a perder la consistencia suave y agradeció, como siempre, cuando Bilbo pagó dejándole propina. La señora Trimba Galbasi esperó a que Bilbo Bolsón y el extraño hombre gigante se marcharan para interrogar al viejo panadero.

─¿Verdad que sí es un demonio? Ese cabello rojo no es natural. Nadie tiene el cabello así de rojo, no es posible ─exclamó la hobbit, escandalizada.

─No lo sé. Al señor Bilbo parece agradarle. Dice que es un hombre común y corriente.

─¡Ja! No me lo creo, Lila dice que el tipo tiene ojos amarillos. ¡Amarillos! Mi marido, Feru, ¿si se acuerda de él? Él escuchó a Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón contar cómo ese hombre la había amenazado. Mi buen Feru dijo que Lobelia aseguraba esos ojos le darían pesadillas toda la vida.

─Hmmm... ─el señor Noakes negó con la cabeza. ─Soy viejo ya, no puedo malgastar mi tiempo en cuentos como ese. ¿Qué es lo que va a querer, buena señora?

Smaug siguió de cerca a Bilbo, que compró leche, queso, frutas, verduras, cereales y hasta carne. A donde quiera que fuesen, Smaug escuchaba los comentarios malintencionados para él y para Bilbo, a él no le importaba, habiendo sido anteriormente un despreciado dragón, estaba acostumbrado. No pasaba igual con Bilbo, él estaba acostumbrado a ser alguien respetado y estimado. El mago gris le había pedido que cuidara de él, Smaug se preguntó si evitar que otros hobbits hablaran mal de Bilbo encajaba en la petición de Gandalf. Bilbo no dijo nada, primero Smaug pensó que estaba sordo, hasta que adivinó que el hobbit se dedicaba a sencillamente ignorar a todos a su alrededor.

Tardaron una hora en el mercado. Eso sí enfureció al pequeño hobbit, para cuando estaban de vuelta en Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo no paraba de quejarse de que se había perdido el desayuno y tendría que conformarse con el almuerzo. Smaug le informó que siendo esa la primera comida que tomara en el día seguía siendo el desayuno, al hobbit no le bastó eso para mejorar su humor.

Con ayuda de Smaug, Bilbo volvió a rellenar sus alacenas. No estaban rebosantes como aquel día en que los enanos terminaran con todo lo que había en su casa pero así bastaba por el momento. Smaug se sentó a la mesa, esperando a que Bilbo terminara de preparar el almuerzo para los dos. Lo notó distante, Bilbo no conocía suficiente al pelirrojo y todavía así se atrevía a decir que algo lo estaba molestando.

Bilbo preparó huevos estrellados para cada uno, huevos estrellados que después colocó encima de tres panes calientes con mantequilla. El hobbit tenía hambre, mas si se llenaba en el almuerzo no disfrutaría de la misma forma la hora de la comida.

Puso el plato de Smaug frente a él y sonrió cuando el pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

─Es mucha comida, ¿no?

─Para nada. Apenas un bocadillo ligero.

─Vaya ─Smaug se alcanzó un tenedor para probar el primer bocado. ─Está bueno. Ahora comprendo el espectáculo que presencié hoy en el mercado. Si todos los de tu raza se alimentan igual, es normal que suban tanto de peso.

─¡Oye!

Bilbo se llevó ambas manos al estómago. Eso sí, había bajado mucho de peso durante su viaje, no más de una vez tuvo que hacerle hoyos extra a su cinturón. Smaug sonrió divertido, Bilbo dejó escapar una risa. Pensando que Smaug se sentía mejor, Bilbo fue a poner en su plato el pan con los huevos para él mismo y sirvió jugo de naranja para ambos. Bilbo acababa de sentarse cuando vio a Smaug mover el tenedor de un lado a otro en su plato.

─¿Te sientes mal? ─preguntó quedamente.

─¿Ah? No. Pensaba.

─¿En qué?

─Naderías sin importancia, ya pasará.

Bilbo dejó así las cosas.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Bilbo eligió un libro al azar de entre su extensa colección y salió a leerlo al jardín mientras fumaba sus preciadas hojas de Valle Largo, la tarde estaba preciosa y Bilbo consideró sería un delito no disfrutarla al exterior. Le preguntó a Smaug que si gustaba hacerle compañía y éste aceptó.

─Inténtalo, no es difícil.

─No sé... ─Smaug veía con mala cara la larga pipa que Bilbo le ofrecía. ─El humo no me convence.

─¿¡Pero qué dices!? ─Bilbo levantó ambas cejas. Las hojas de Valle Largo eran la mejor hierba para fumar, su aroma era delicioso, exquisito, no como el tabaco común que dejaba apestando ropa y habitaciones durante días y días. ─Prueba, te va a gustar.

Smaug imitó a Bilbo, metiendo la pipa en su boca. Inhaló. Sintió el humo llenarle la boca, pasar por la garganta hasta sus pulmones. Exhaló, disfrutando de la salida del humo.

─Te dije.

─¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

─Claro, como gustes. Si quieres quédate con la pipa, déjame ir por otra.

─Es algo muy parecido a como cuando lanzaba fuego. Por supuesto no con la misma intensidad, pero igual estoy sorprendido ─le dijo a Bilbo cuando regresó a sentarse a su lado, en la pequeña banca de madera.

─Me lo imaginé. Observa.

El hobbit se olvidó del libro que pensaba leer, el resto de la tarde se la pasó enseñándole a Smaug a hacer anillos de humo. O intentando enseñarle a hacer anillos de humo. Se metieron a la hora de la comida, después Smaug insistió en que continuaran con las lecciones del humo, pues por más que él trataba el humo salía sin ton ni son. Bilbo aceptó encantado.

* * *

me tardé mucho en actualizar, perdón. sé que tengo varios wip y prometo terminarlos, sólo que me tomaré mi tiempo (porque luego me estreso, aunque no debería). aunque admito que se me olvidó el final que le quería dar a esta historia (empezaré a aceptar sus sugerencias pero no prometo mucho, lo siento) y no me terminaba de gustar cómo quedaba este capítulo. no, a esto todavía le falta camino, no se me asusten.

por cierto, Lord Ushrack, si estás leyendo esto... gracias por tus palabras. en verdad. este capítulo (que no sé si está muy bueno) te lo dedico a ti. gracias.


End file.
